Un sentimiento escondido
by dark angi
Summary: es mi primera historia yaoi, que eh escrito pero no sera la ultima horoxlen leanla plis denle una oportunidad.
1. Default Chapter

Un sentimiento escondido.  
  
Un deseo inalcanzable. (1º capitulo)  
  
Pasaron 3 años desde que Iho había peleado con Hao...  
  
Un sábado por la mañana Iho y los demás salieron de compras ya que esa tarde Hao llegaba a la casa de Iho.  
  
Caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial...  
  
Ana: no sé como pudiste aceptar la proposición de tu abuelo.  
  
Iho: vamos Ana, Hao ya no es el mismo que conocimos en el torneo de shamanes.  
  
Manta: pero aun así por que tu abuelo insistió tanto que viniera a tu casa.  
  
Horo2: acaso cree que puede entrar a tu casa así no más.  
  
Ana: tú eres el menos indicado para opinar ya que todavía sigues en nuestra casa. Horo2: esta bien me callare.(con un tono de molestia)  
  
Despúes de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaban regresaron a la casa donde los esperaba Philica, Tamao y Len.  
  
Iho: hola Len creí que no vendrías. Len: claro que iba a venir, pues me invitaron. Ana: te invitaron?  
  
Len: sí, Horo2.  
  
Horo2: bueno yo te lo puedo explicar.  
  
Ana: (saliendo llamas en sus ojos) además de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos, te crees con el derecho de invitar a quien tú quieras.  
  
Len: bueno si té molesta tanto me puedo ir.  
  
Ana: no es eso, sino que ya no lo soporto.  
  
Iho: no crees que le estas poniendo mucho Ana. Ana: acaso lo estas defendiendo.  
  
( en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta)  
  
horo2: parece que ya llego. Len: te salvaste de la técnica de Ana. Horo2: en el fondo me estima. Len: ( serio) sí claro.  
  
Al abrir Iho la puerta se dio cuenta que Hao no venia solo sino que también traía a Mary.  
  
Iho: hola Hao. ( con voz tiritona)  
  
Hao: hola Iho espero que no te moleste por haber traído a Mary. Ana: y por que no nos dijiste antes, pues no hay suficientes habitaciones para todos. Tamao: pero ella puede dormir con nosotras señorita Ana. Philica: si queda un gran espacio para otra persona. Ana: ( deslizándose una gotita por su rostro) esta bien, espero que nadie mas venga. Horo2: espero que no te importe pero Iho me pidió que invitara a Yin y a Laizer. Iho: lo siento Ana es que se me ocurrió reunirlos a todos. Ana: si todos ustedes se van a quedar lo mínimo es que deberán realizar todos los que aceres de la casa. Mary: señor Hao tendré que hacer todo lo que ella pide. Hao: nunca te dije que sería fácil vivir aquí. Mary: es que Mary no esta acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas. Ana: pero te vas a tener que acostumbrar si quieres vivir aquí. Horo2: no te preocupes Mary al final uno se acostumbra. Manta: Iho que van hacer ahora. Iho: debemos prepara la cena. Tamao: no se preocupe joven Iho yo me encargare de eso. Len: yo también quiero cocinar. Horo2: Len no me digas que vas a cocinar comida china. Len: Sí, por que. Horo2: es que ya estoy aburrido de comer ese tipo de comida, ya que en el torneo de shamanes eso fue lo único que comí. Len: lo siento pero vas a tener comerlo otra vez.  
  
Tamao y Len comenzaron a cocinar mientras que Ana y Philica ordenaban el comedor. Iho va afuera donde Mary se encontraba contemplando el cielo.  
  
Iho: me alegra que estés aquí. Mary: muchas gracias señor Iho pero no debería estar con Ana. Iho: bueno si pero ella esta adentro ordenando. Mary: yo no debería estar aquí hablando con usted ya que yo estoy comprometida con el señor Hao. Iho: pero solo estamos conversando. Mary: eso es cierto no creo que el señor Hao se enoje por que este conversando con usted.  
  
En ese instante apárese Hao...  
  
Hao: Mary levántate. Mary: claro. ( se levanta) Hao: Ana té esta llamando. Mary: ( comienza a caminar hacia la casa) adiós señor Iho. Iho: adiós Mary. Hao: ( lo queda mirando fríamente) aléjate de Mary Iho, no quiero volver haberte con ella. Iho: pero de que te preocupas Hao si ella te quiere no te va a engañar. ( se levanta y se va) Hao: ( queda asombrado por lo que su hermano le dijo)  
  
½ despúes...  
  
Horo2: vamos a comer. Philica: hermano compórtate. Ana: no puedo creerlo que falta de respeto. Len: no puedo creer que aun te comportes como un mocoso. Horo2: hay vamos pero si eso es lo que más te gusta de mí o me equivoco. Len: ( sonrojado) no sé de que estas hablando. Ana: ( mira furiosa a Horo2) estoy aburrida de ti y de tus bromas de mal gusto yo no se por que tuve que aceptarte en mi casa, quiero que te vallas de aquí. ( se va corriendo a su dormitorio) Horo2: ( atónito) pero que hice ahora. Len: yo iré a hablar con ella.  
  
Len sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia la habitación de Ana.  
  
Len: ( toca la puerta) Ana puedo pasar. Ana: ¿eres tu Len?. Len: si, puedo entrar. Ana: si entra. Len: ( entra a la pieza de Ana y se sienta en una silla) que te paso allá abajo. Ana: es que no escuchaste, no quiero que siga viviendo aquí. Len: pero que yo sepa él no té a hecho nada. Ana: bueno no, pero no soporto ver su rostro todo los días. Len: bueno es verdad que algunas veces es molestoso y todo eso pero hay que entenderlo. Ana: claro para ti es fácil decirlo ya que es alguien muy cercano a ti. Len: bueno es mi amigo igual que Iho y los demás. Ana: tú eres mi mejor amigo así que te contare algo, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Len: por supuesto puedes contarme lo que quieras. Ana: ya no siento lo mismo por Iho. Len: que dices, que ya no lo quieres. Ana: si, es que ya no siento lo mismo por él solo lo veo como un amigo nada más. Len: acaso hay otra persona. Ana: Sí. Len: y lo conozco. Ana: mas de lo que crees. Len: vamos dime quien es. Ana: eres tú.  
  
(Continuara... 


	2. un pedazo de mi corazon

Un pedazo de mi corazón. ( 2º capitulo)  
  
Len sorprendido por lo que Ana le había respondido salió de la habitación sin decir nada, bajo hacia el comedor y no hablo nada durante toda la cena.  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
Horo2: oye Len y averiguaste por que Ana se puso tan histérica. Len: solo se desahogo. Horo2: vaya forma de hacerlo. Len: no crees que la molestas mucho. Horo2: tú crees que debo ir a disculparme. Len: creo que sería lo mejor. Horo2: bien entonces iré ahora. Len: no creo que sea buena idea ahora al tiro. Horo2: o sino cuando hoy es el día.  
  
Horo2 sube las escaleras y se dirige a la habitación de Ana.  
  
Horo2: Ana puedo pasar. Ana: vete de aquí. Horo2: por favor solo será un momento. Ana: entra. Horo2: ( abre la puerta) Ana yo quería discul... (la queda mirando preocupado) te paso algo. ( Ana se encontraba sentada en su cama cabeza agacha) Ana: ( con voz quebrada) dime a lo que venias. Horo2: estuviste llorando cierto. Ana: a ti eso no te importa. Horo2: (sentándose en la cama de Ana) claro que me importa, que no nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que no me importe lo que te pase. Ana: es algo personal. Horo2: es sobre Iho cierto. Ana: ( levantando su cabeza) vete no quiero seguir hablando. Horo2: ( sonriendo) cuando quieras desahogarte puedes llamarme yo te daré todo el tiempo que quieras. Ana: ( con voz cínica) y acaso crees que yo te contare lo que me pasa. Horo2: no creo que Len venga a oírte ya que hoy volverá a su casa. Ana: por que? Horo2: no lo sé, pero me dijo que estará haya por una semana. Ana: ( preocupada) déjame sola. Horo2: esta bien. ( se va)  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Iho estaba lavándose en el baño y Mary se encontraba en el pasillo esperando que se desocupara el baño...  
  
Iho: ( sale del baño) valla que persona más bella esta aquí esperando. Mary: ( sonrojada) no me diga eso señor Iho ya que me sonrojo. Iho: ( sonriéndole) pero si eso es lo que eres, o acaso me equivoco. Mary: si usted lo dice.  
  
( Ana estaba escuchando todo lo que Iho le decía a Mary)  
  
Ana: ahora será más fácil decirle a Iho lo que siento. ( Iho se dirige hacia la cocina cuando Ana lo detiene) Ana: Iho podemos Hablar. Iho: claro Ana. ( ambos entran a la cocina) Iho: y de que quieres hablarme. Ana: yo sé que lo nuestro no anda muy bien y por eso necesito decirte lo que realmente siento. Iho: en verdad lo de nosotros no puede seguir así. Ana: por eso creo que lo mejor es que este compromiso se acabe ahora. Iho: sí tienes toda la razón no podemos seguir esta farsa. Ana: pero seguiremos siento amigos como siempre? Iho: por supuesto.  
  
½ hora despúes... Horo2 se encontraba en su pieza pensando en como le diría a Ana lo que realmente siente. Horo2: ( pensando) como se lo diré, no encuentro las palabras para decírselo.  
  
Sale Horo2 de su pieza y se dirige a la cocina donde se encontraba Ana. Se asoma por la entrada de la cocina y se queda contemplándola hasta que Ana se da cuenta de que él estaba hay.  
  
Ana: y ahora que quieres no vez que estoy ocupada. Horo2: bueno yo solo te miraba. Ana: ( se ríe cínicamente) desde cuando que te importo tanto. Horo2: desde que llegue aquí. Ana: ( se da cuenta que Horo2 no esta usando el mismo tono de voz con el que bromea) por que me dices eso. Horo2: no crees que es un poco lógico. Ana: ( confundida, porque Horo2 nunca le había hablado así) no entiendo Por que me hablas así. Horo2: bueno lo que pasa es que desde que llegue aquí tú siempre me has gustado. Ana: ( asombrada) que estas diciendo tú enamorado de mí, por favor esto tiene que ser un error. Horo2: no creo que mis sentimientos hacia ti sean un error, lo que sí fue es que nunca me arme de valor para decírtelo. Ana: y que crees que va a decir Iho cuando se entere. Horo2: no tiene por que decir algo, ya que tú y él terminaron con el compromiso. Ana: ( desconcertada le da una cachetada a Horo2) no sé como puedes hacerle esto a Len. Horo2: ( extrañado) y que tiene que ver Len en todo esto. Ana: (enojada) acaso no te das cuenta que él esta enamorado de ti. Horo2: relájate, ni si quieras sabes de lo que hablas, que él sea mi amigo no significa que le guste. Ana: ( reacciona y se va de la cocina pero antes le dice a Horo2) olvídate de todo lo que te dije sobre Len. ( y se va) Horo2: ( pensando) que quiso decir con que yo le gusto a Len, será posible de que así sea o solo lo dijo por que estaba enojada, que yo sepa Ana siente algo por Len pero él nunca me a dicho quien le gusta.  
  
Paso una semana en que ni Horo2, Ana no se dirigían la palabra. En esa misma semana llegaba Len...  
  
Horo2 se alisto para ir a buscarlo al terminal de buces, mientras que Ana se encontraba encerrada en su habitación.  
  
Al llegar horo2 al terminal se da cuenta que el buz aun no llegaba.  
  
Horo2: ( pensando) le pregunto a Len o no, Al estar tan distraído no se da cuenta que Len ya había llegado y le toca el hombro. Horo2: ( da un salto por el susto) Len no me había dado cuenta que habías llegado. Len: bueno y que esperamos para irnos. Horo2: claro.  
  
En el camino a casa de Iho horo2 le hizo una pregunta a Len la cual lo puso muy nervioso. Horo2: Len te gusta alguna persona? Len: y por que me preguntas eso. Horo2: bueno por que tú nunca me lo haz dicho. Len: en verdad si hay alguien. ¿ Y tú tampoco me haz dicho quien te gusta?. Horo2: es Ana. Len: ( sorprendido) Ana y se lo haz dicho. Horo2: si, ella ya lo sabe y me dijo algo que me dejo extrañado ya que nunca pense que ella me diría eso. Len: y que te dijo. Horo2: que tú estabas enamorado de mí. Len: ( sonrojado) así que eso te dijo. Horo2: si pero es mentira o no. Len: ( serio) si lo es. Ya llegando a la casa... Horo2: pero si tú pololeas con mi hermana. Len: si te importa eso puedo terminar con ella. Horo2: no puedo creer que le hagas esto. Len: ( se detiene y comienza a hablar con un timbre cálido) yo realmente estimo a tu hermana pero no es lo suficiente como para estar con ella. Horo2: (sonriendo) bueno pero ella lo entenderá. Se acerca a Len y lo besa.  
  
Len queda inmóvil pero no por mucho tiempo y toma a horo2 por la espalda y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo. Estuvieron un minuto así hasta que horo2 se separa.  
  
Horo2: es mejor que nos apuremos. Len: ( dando una mini sonrisa) vamos.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Iho. Len entra primero y detrás de él horo2.  
  
El entrar Len, Ana lo recibe con un abrazo sin darse cuenta que Horo2 venía atrás. Ana: me alegra que hallas llegado. Len: bueno si no fue por muchos. Ana: pero igual. Horo2 paso de largo y subió a su habitación donde por sorpresa se encontraba Philica. Philica: hola hermano como estas. Horo2: un poco cansado. Philica: quieres que te traiga algo para comer. Horo2: ( enojado) lo único que quiero es que me dejes solo. Philica: bueno pero no tienes por que hablarme así. Horo2: y como quieres que te hable. Philica: me e dado cuenta que ya no eres el mismo Horo2 de antes, en estos tres años haz cambiado mucho. Horo2: acaso no me escuchaste. ( Le grita) vete de aquí. Philica sale triste de la pieza de horo2.  
  
Ya comenzó anochecer y horo2 va a comprar algunos trago. Despúes invita a Len a su pieza a conversar.  
  
Mientras tanto en ese minuto alguien llama a la puerta. Iho: yo voy. Al abrir la puerta era Yin y Laizer que venían a pasar la semana con ellos.  
  
Volviendo a la pieza de Horo2. Len: no crees que estamos tomando mas de lo normal. Horo2: ( medio curado) claro que no además ya somos grandes y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Len: te puedo hacer una pregunta. Horo2: si dime. Len: eres virgen? Horo2: ( avergonzado) sí y tú. Len: bueno la verdad es que no. Horo2: vaya así que me ganaste te haz convertido en hombre primero que yo. Len: y tú no piensas hacerlo. Horo2: pero con quien. Len: pues conmigo.  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
